the_witchs_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen
"How long do you plan to chase me? You know that body won't last long." ::: - Ellen in Viola's body to Viola in Ellen's body. Ellen '(Japanese エレン) is the Witch and one of the main characters of the game. She is the player character in Viola's body. She lives in a house in the forest where she "befriends" Viola. She was dying of an incurable illness but instead of finding a spell to cure it, she found a body switching spell, making a false promise to Viola to switch for only one day and stayed in her body. It is revealed in the true ending that Ellen was inside Viola's body the entire time during the game, which reveals that Viola had tried to use Ellen's magic to trap her within her own house. 'Personality Ellen is depicted as a cruel and heartless character, due to her taking everything Viola had, including her own life. She performs many selfish acts in game, including tricking Viola's father to ultimately shoot his own daughter in her body. She is a truly selfish witch who, with no remorse, would cause the deaths of others to stay alive. Her cruelty is exemplified by her amusement at Viola's misfortune at her hands. She kneels down, in the true ending, saying: "I'll show him Viola's share of love, and I'll take her share, too!" She then giggles at the end of the story, after Viola is killed by her father. Another demonstration of her cruelty is in her previously mentioned disregard for others' lives. This is shown by her casual use of a frog to assist her past a section of the house. This section of the game cannot be completed without being killed by the snake, so it forces the player to feed the frog to the snake, despite its trusting and friendly demeanor. History Ellen's diary entries tells of her parents not loving her, and that she was so ill, that no one played with her. Ever since then, she had been living inside the house. The demon (the cat) ate the souls of both of her parents after she killed them and guided her to the forest. It gave Ellen the house. She made a contract with the demon and became a witch. The demon told her that "if you let me eat more people, I'll teach you a spell to cure your illness." (A letter shows that Viola's father knows of a witch in the forest, making a possibility that she had already trapped so many people in the house, that it is known even from the outside.) The next diary entry says that her friends came into her house, and the house ate them all, but it wasn't enough. Then Viola entered her house and became "friends" with her out of sympathy for Ellen's condition. One day, Ellen asked for a favor of Viola: to switch bodies, "Just for a day." Viola foolishly agreed to do so and was shocked to realize that Ellen's body was falling apart; before the switch, Ellen had gouged her eyes out and cut her legs off. Due to the pain of both the illness and the fresh injuries, Viola screams in agony in her newfound body. Unable to hear her own screams, Ellen gave her medicine to "sooth the pain", but it was a throat burning medicine that left Viola unable to speak (which is why Viola only gurgled throughout the game). Thus, Ellen had rendered Viola helpless so that she could not get her body back. Ellen proceeded to leave the house, but discovered that she was blocked by roses created from Viola using the witch's own magic. (This is the beginning of the game.) So, knowing that there would be "medicine" to kill the roses, Ellen goes back inside the house to acquire it. In the end (no matter which end), Ellen successfully leaves with Viola's father, and the real Viola (in Ellen's body) is killed by her own father. Appearance In Ellen's original body, she had long, violet hair with frontal bangs and golden eyes. She is dressed in a red jumper with a white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt underneath. There is a large red bow on the back of her head. Trivia * It is revealed that Ellen was only 7 years old when she killed her parents and became a witch. In the ‘The Diary of Ellen’ it is revealed that she is only physically 7 years old, while her true age is many centuries old, by estimation. * After Viola is shot to death, Ellen (in Viola's body) giggles before rushing off with her new "Daddy". Relationships *'Viola ' - Ellen became friends with Viola and tricked her to switch bodies with her. She doesn't hate her because who was the one who gave her own body. However, Ellen doesn't really like her enough to care about her not dying. *'Black cat' - The cat is the demon who made a deal with Ellen in exchange of letting him eat more people. He's the one who led her to the 'Witch's House'." References Category:Characters